


Uova e dolci sorprese

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Food Kink, Het, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Oh, che tenero... ti meriti proprio un bel premio...» e così dicendo si spostò leggermente di lato per prendere la frusta da cucina abbandonata nella ciotola con ciò che rimaneva della cioccolata. La sollevò dal contenitore e la portò davanti al viso di Kilgore, in maniera che potesse vedere bene mentre tirava fuori la lingua e cominciava a leccare il cioccolato che stava gocciolando verso il manico sotto l'effetto della forza di gravità.Le sferzate di lingua erano lente e calcolate in maniera tale da risultare il più sensuali possibili.





	Uova e dolci sorprese

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per il prompt _Frusta da cucina_ per la [Pasticceria del Buonumore](http://www.landedifandom.net/notte-bianca-27-pasticceria-del-buonumore/) della [Notte Bianca 27](http://www.landedifandom.net/notte-bianca-27/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata durante l'espansione "Legion".  
>  **Wordcount:** 2978 ([wordcounter](http://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

«È… imbarazzante… cucinare così».  
Il Chiaroveggente Kilgore abbassò lo sguardo subito dopo aver parlato, sperando di non essere maltrattato per aver espresso la sua opinione personale in merito alla situazione in cui si trovava. Le sue guance erano un po’ più scure della sua carnagione normale e il suo contegno esprimeva appieno il suo disagio interiore.  
Di fronte a lui si trovava un ampio set di attrezzi da cucina specifici e apparentemente nuovi che aveva sistemato su un tavolinetto pieghevole che aveva portato con sé su quel riparato è isolato altopiano nella parte sud di Alto Monte, vicino al confine con Val’sharah. C’erano alcune cose che utilizzava di frequente ma erano di più quelle che erano nuove persino per lui, che bazzicava parecchio l’ambiente culinario, come il termometro da cucina e il raschietto. Sul terreno accanto al tavolo aveva posizionato un piccolo disco di pietra su cui aveva poggiato una scatola di metallo.  
L’Orco era intento a tranciare in piccoli pezzi con un grosso coltello dalla lama spessa una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente piuttosto consistente.  
«E perché? Siamo solo io e te… e quel costume ti dona molto...» commentò da alcuni metri di distanza alle sue spalle la sua compagna, un’Orchessa strega accomodata placidamente su un masso, accanto alla tovaglia quadrettata che avevano posizionato sul prato per il pranzo.  
Lo sciamano si volse verso la sua partner e la guardò con espressione quasi supplichevole.  
«Secondo te mi dona davvero _questo_?» chiese con evidente scetticismo, accennando a ciò che indossava. Si trattava di un completo fatto da braghe pelose rosa con tanto di folto ponpon sul sedere a fargli da coda e un paio di lunghe orecchie pendule - rosa e pelose anch’esse - che gli cadevano ai lati del viso.  
Era il completo più ridicolo che fosse mai stato costretto ad indossare, e Gathra gliene aveva fatti mettere molti che non avrebbe mai nemmeno lontanamente immaginato potessero esistere, primo fra tutti il costume da Imp. Eppure, per quanto potesse essere imbarazzante mettersi uno striminzito perizoma e un paio di corna, non era affatto paragonabile all'umiliazione di essere vestito da coniglietto.  
La Signora del Fatuo Gathra - la sua compagna - lo squadrava con espressione compiaciuta e soddisfatta dalla sua postazione, leccandosi con fare sensuale il labbro superiore. Era chiaro come il sole quanto fosse impaziente di mettergli le mani addosso per marchiarlo come sua proprietà per l'ennesima volta e possederlo in ogni modo possibile.  
L'Orchessa al contrario di lui indossava degli abiti normali: una lunga tunica violacea con il corpetto composto solo da simboli luminescenti che le coprivano i seni in sottili spirali, lasciando buona parte della sua pelle scoperta; un paio di guardaspalle decorate con due teschietti dalle orbite verdi e luccicanti e delle piume viola e una cintura fatta esattamente alla stessa maniera, ma con un unico teschio più grande a formare la fibbia. La cresta di capelli rosso scuro che si ergeva al centro del suo cranio rasato era perfettamente visibile dato che non portava alcun copricapo.  
«Ti dà un'aria molto più innocua della tua normale armatura di maglia» commentò Gathra con un cenno d'assenso «E mette anche _in mostra_ molto di più...».  
Kilgore serrò i denti in un sorriso chiaramente forzato mentre sentiva la sua faccia andare a fuoco per la vergogna. Solo dopo alcuni istanti riuscì a trovare la forza di volontà necessaria a dire: «Ma... è rosa...».  
Stava cercando di negarlo persino a se stesso, eppure si sentiva ferito nel suo orgoglio virile da quel ridicolo costume da coniglietto. Non gli importava niente della festa di Nobiluova, voleva solo poter tornare a indossare la sua consueta armatura di maglia da sciamano prima che qualcuno che non era lei lo vedesse.  
Lo sguardo di Gathra si fece improvvisamente più cupo e minaccioso.  
«... hai qualcosa in contrario...?» domandò in tono deliberatamente lento. Kilgore sapeva bene cosa significasse quel suo particolare modo di parlare e si affrettò a voltarsi per tornare a lavorare il cioccolato.  
«N-no, niente... era solo per dire che avrei preferito un altro colore... tutto qui» esclamò a mezza voce, sperando di non urtare la sensibilità della sua compagna. Era ben lungi dalle sue intenzioni farla arrabbiare.  
«Bastava dirlo, no?» fece lei con voce molto più rilassata, al che l'Orco tirò un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo per lo scampato pericolo «Era l'unico disponibile» soggiunse subito dopo con inflessione più dura, come a volerlo sfidare a lamentarsi di nuovo. Per sua fortuna nei mesi che il Chiaroveggente aveva trascorso con lei dopo la loro riunione nelle Terre Esterne aveva affinato abbastanza il suo istinto di sopravvivenza per evitare un simile tranello e tutte le spiacevoli conseguenze.  
«Oh, be'... in tal caso allora non c'è niente da fare...» sospirò rassegnato.  
Gathra sorrise non vista, soddisfatta per la sua risposta. I suoi occhi rosso-violacei non si staccavano un solo istante dal largo deretano del suo partner, decorato così allegramente dal batuffolo peloso che si trovava in mezzo al retro dei pantaloni. Avrebbe voluto fare cose indicibili a quel culo già a quel punto, prima ancora che avesse iniziato a preparare il pranzo e che avesse finito con il dessert; ciononostante, sapeva essere paziente quando il premio era così corposo e invitante.  
«Sei sicuro di farcela con quel cioccolato?» domandò con l'intento di punzecchiarlo. Adorava dargli fastidio mentre era al lavoro ai fornelli, anche a distanza.  
Era consapevole tanto quanto lui della sua completa inettitudine quando si trattava di dessert. Non era mai stato in grado di cucinare niente di dolce, dato che qualsiasi ricetta si trasformava quasi automaticamente in un disastro, persino le più semplici.  
L'Orco rischiò per un attimo di amputarsi una falange insieme ad un pezzo di cioccolato nell'udire il suo quesito: non gli piaceva essere messo a confronto con le sue debolezze in modo così diretto. Era un cuoco eccezionale, come tutti coloro che assaggiavano i suoi piatti continuavano a sottilineare; eppure era del tutto incapace di preparare persino il dessert più insignificante. Era una lacuna che gli pesava terribilmente e alla quale aveva più volte cercato di porre rimedio senza ottenere alcun risultato.  
In quello specifico caso aveva abbassato i suoi standard di cucina al minimo sindacale, dato che non stava preparando un dolce vero e proprio.  
«Non è un dolce, posso farcela senza problemi» disse in tono leggermente piccato, e la sua compagna poté giurare di sentire il coltello picchiare con maggior foga ancora sul piano rigido del tavolo mentre le rispondeva.  
«Non hai detto di voler fare delle uova di cioccolato per oggi? Quelle non sono dei dolci?» chiese ancora lei, continuando a girare il coltello nella piaga. Le piaceva troppo stuzzicarlo perché potesse fermarsi così in fretta.  
Un colpo simile ad un'accettata riecheggiò nell'aria, simile ad un monito circa l'umore del suo compagno, che si stava evidentemente scaldando.  
«Le uova di cioccolato saranno perfette» replicò determinato, terminando di sminuzzare l'ultima parte di cioccolato rimasta.  
L'Orchessa emise un blando sospiro nel recepire la risolutezza del suo partner. Quando sapeva essere così fermo nelle sue decisioni acquisiva un fascino unico ai suoi occhi che la metteva dinanzi alla certezza di aver scelto il compagno perfetto per lei.  
Kilgore separò in tre parti più o meno uguali il quantitativo di cioccolato triturato che aveva prodotto, quindi ne mise due dentro una ciotola e la poggiò sulla piastra di pietra - togliendo ovviamente di mezzo la scatola metallica.  
Gathra fece fatica a trattenersi nel momento in cui lo vide chinarsi sulla larga pietra cilindrica e mettere in mostra il fondoschiena con assoluta nonchalance, facendo svettare la morbida coda paffuta verso il cielo. Se lo avesse aggredito in quel momento, sicuramente il suo proposito di godersi un bel dopo pranzo movimentato sarebbe andato in fumo.  
Per sua fortuna fu solo un momento, poi Kilgore si inginocchiò sul prato per poter lavorare sulla pietra in maniera più agevole. Poggiò entrambe le mani sugli spessi bordi del disco e si concentrò, appellandosi alla sua connessione con gli elementi per chiedere al Fuoco di riscaldare il masso.  
Percepì un piacevole calore diffondersi nel suo corpo per poi andare a concentrarsi nelle sue mani e seppe che gli spiriti elementali ancora una volta avevano acconsentito ad esaudire la sua richiesta.  
La piastra si riscaldò velocemente, diventando in breve molto calda. L'Orco allontanò le mani e prese una frusta da cucina dal tavolo e il termometro, quindi iniziò a mescolare il cioccolato lentamente immergendo al tempo stesso la punta dell'altro strumento per tenere sotto controllo la temperatura. Doveva fare attenzione a non scaldare troppo e a far sì che tutto il cioccolato riscaldasse in maniera omogenea. Era la parte più delicata dell'intera preparazione; per questo se l'era studiata per bene, quasi a memoria.  
Quando l'asta del termometro arrivò a segnare i cinquantacinque gradi, Kilgore aggiunse rapidamente la parte rimasta a riposo fino ad allora e riprese a mescolare immergendo di nuovo il termometro per far sciogliere tutto e al tempo stesso controllare che stavolta la temperatura arrivasse ai trentuno gradi. Servirono alcuni minuti per ottenere ciò e l'Orco dovette togliere il contenitore dalla piastra calda e rimettercelo più volte, per far sì che la temperatura si abbassasse in maniera lenta e costante.  
Raggiunto il suo obiettivo, mise via il termometro e tornò a lavorare sul tavolo.  
Gathra si alzò dalla sua postazione e gli si avvicinò, fermandosi silenziosamente ad alcuni metri alle sue spalle ed osservandolo mentre estraeva dalla scatola metallica due stampi complementari e li appoggiava aperti accanto alla zona in cui stava operando.  
Aiutandosi con la frusta, l'Orco rovesciò una parte del contenuto della ciotola nello stampo, quindi con un mestolo piatto e morbido iniziò a modellare il cioccolato facendolo aderire alle pareti tondeggianti del guscio. Era liscio e facile da modellare, il che rese il cuoco più sicuro di sé e della sua capacità di riuscire a portare a termine il suo compito.  
Una volta riempito e steso il cioccolato capovolse rapidamente lo stampo sopra la ciotola contenente il resto per far gocciolare l'eccesso, quindi ripeté con l'altra metà di uovo. Con il raschietto pulì i bordi piatti e rialzati dalla cioccolata che era fuoriuscita mentre la distendeva ed unì le due parti, riponendole dentro la scatola metallica.  
Questa venne riposizionata sulla piastra, che a questo punto era raffreddata abbastanza. Non contento della temperatura raggiunta naturalmente, l'Orco si affidò nuovamente al potere degli elementi, invocando un rivestimento di ghiaccio attorno alla piastra e alla scatola.  
«Bene, ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che raffreddi a dovere...» esclamò soddisfatto, voltandosi per guardare Gathra con un sorriso compiaciuto stampato in faccia.  
Si sorprese quando vide che l'Orchessa si trovava praticamente dinanzi a lui e non sulla roccia dove era rimasta seduta per buona parte del tempo. Il sorrisetto sghembo che aveva dipinto in viso la diceva lunga sulle sue intenzioni.  
«Ma che bravo il mio schiavo...» esclamò la Signora del Fatuo, protendendo una mano ad accarezzargli il viso. Le sue carezze erano una dimostrazione d'affetto rara vista la sua indole piuttosto violenta, per cui si abbandonò contro il suo palmo con un gemito di piacere e sollievo insieme.  
«Sono... contento che la mia padrona apprezzi...» mormorò a mezza voce, strusciando leggermente la guancia sulla mano dell'Orchessa «Spero che le piaccia il mio cioccolato...».  
«Oh, che tenero... ti meriti proprio un bel premio...» e così dicendo si spostò leggermente di lato per prendere la frusta da cucina abbandonata nella ciotola con ciò che rimaneva della cioccolata. La sollevò dal contenitore e la portò davanti al viso di Kilgore, in maniera che potesse vedere bene mentre tirava fuori la lingua e cominciava a leccare il cioccolato che stava gocciolando verso il manico sotto l'effetto della forza di gravità.  
Le sferzate di lingua erano lente e calcolate in maniera tale da risultare il più sensuali possibili. Gathra era una maestra nell’arte di apparire sexy, specialmente agli occhi di Kilgore, che aveva una resistenza veramente bassa a certi spettacoli, come aveva dimostrato in ben più di un’occasione. Ad ulteriore dimostrazione della vulnerabilità dell’Orco, quest’ultimo arretrò di mezzo passo - rischiando di rovesciare il tavolo alle sue spalle con tutto ciò che c’era sopra - e si irrigidì, assumendo un’espressione stupita e imbarazzata insieme. Abbassando lo sguardo, non fu difficile per Gathra individuare il profilo della sua erezione formare una protuberanza dall’interno delle sue braghe.  
«Ecco… così...» esclamò la strega con un sorriso soddisfatto e malizioso ad incresparle la bocca «Ora cala le braghe, la tua padrona si occuperà di te» aggiunse in tono più autorevole, facendo un vago cenno verso i suoi pantaloni rosa.  
Il Chiaroveggente si morse il labbro inferiore, chiaramente un po’ imbarazzato per la sua stessa reazione, quindi si accinse ad obbedire.  
«La mia padrona è così buona con me...» borbottò, certo del fatto che fosse felice di essere chiamata col suo titolo e non per nome.  
Abbassò le braghe fino alle caviglie, rivelando le gambe muscolose e massicce e soprattutto un’erezione di tutto rispetto per uno della sua stazza. Non era ancora del tutto turgida, però era comunque uno spettacolo molto gradevole per la sua compagna, la quale tuttavia aveva progetti di ben altro tipo per lui.  
Kilgore rimase fermo rivolto verso di lei, aspettando speranzoso che gli facesse un pompino. Rimase decisamente deluso quando si sentì dire: «Dammi il culo».  
Nonostante il disappunto, si volse di schiena e si appoggiò sul tavolo con entrambe le mani.  
Cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile, ormai ben consapevole di cosa lo aspettava. Vide Gathra armeggiare con la frusta, assottigliandone leggermente la forma per renderla più lunga e meno larga, prima di inzupparla di nuovo nel cioccolato.  
L’Orco respirò a fondo e chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo in attesa. Era un po’ nervoso, come sempre quando doveva dare prova delle capacità adattative del suo culo nei confronti dei più disparati oggetti e giocattoli con cui Gathra lo penetrava.  
La Signora del Fatuo lo fece attendere qualche secondo prima di premere la punta ricoperta di cioccolato liquido e tiepido contro l’apertura del suo sedere.  
Kilgore cacciò un mugolio che si affrettò a mettere a tacere mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Si obbligò a rimanere fermo e a non serrare le chiappe, come invece suggeriva il suo istinto.  
Gathra spinse il corpo estraneo dentro di lui delicatamente per il primo tratto, fino a che non si arrivò alla parte con il diametro più largo.  
Lo sciamano trattenne il respiro, temendo una presa di posizione violenta da parte della sua controparte. Avrebbe voluto suggerirle di fare piano ma era sicuro che così facendo non avrebbe ottenuto che l’effetto esattamente opposto.  
Gathra continuò a premere piuttosto piano ancora per un poco, iniziando a ruotare la frusta lentamente. I fili di ferro, anche se spessi e lubrificati col cioccolato, facevano piuttosto male se strofinati sulla mucosa delicata del suo ano; ciononostante, Kilgore mantenne con strenua forza di volontà il suo antocontrollo e non emise neppure un minuscolo lamento.  
Insoddisfatta dalla mancanza di proteste da parte del suo compagno, l’Orchessa gli spinse ferocemente la frusta nel culo.  
Il Chiaroveggente si inarcò con un movimento brusco seguendo la spinta del braccio della sua compagna ed emise un verso di sorpresa mista a dolore mentre la frusta si piegava ulteriormente, diventando ancora un poco più affusolata mentre affondava fino al manico nel sedere dell’Orco.  
Gathra sogghignò, iniziando a muovere l’oggetto di nuovo lentamente.  
«Ti piace...?» domandò.  
Superata la fitta iniziale di dolore, il piacere tornò preponderante nell’esperienza dello sciamano, specialmente quando la strega spinse la frusta verso la zona in cui si trovava il suo scroto, arrivando a premere una zona particolarmente gradevole per lui. La stimolazione si tradusse in una istantanea pioggia di mugolii osceni di godimento e suppliche a continuare che mandarono Gathra in brodo di giuggiole. Era esattamente il tipo di reazione che sperava di suscitare in lui.  
Cambiò posizione in fretta, mettendosi accanto al suo fianco rivolta verso di esso. In quella maniera poté arrivare agevolmente alla sua erezione con la mano libera, quindi iniziò a stimolarlo sia dietro sia davanti, incalzandolo sempre più.  
I gemiti di Kilgore si fecero più accorati che mai e cominciò a muoversi con il bacino per andare incontro ai gesti della compagna. Il piacere era tale che finì ben presto col perdere il ritmo, agitandosi sconclusionatamente alla ricerca dell’estasi.  
Per sua fortuna Gathra riuscì ad arginare il suo entusiasmo, guidandolo verso l’orgasmo.  
«P-padrona… ah!» gemette con voce roca l’Orco mentre veniva, riversando il suo seme sul prato. Come eiaculazione non fu niente male per quantità e l’Orchessa si sentì giustamente orgogliosa del risultato conseguito; tuttavia, non era ancora neanche lontanamente soddisfatta.  
«G-grazie, padrona… è stato fantastico...» ansimò con voce appena tremula, profondamente è palesemente grato per ciò che aveva ricevuto.  
Gathra lasciò andare la frusta per accarezzargli la testa, in mezzo ai folti capelli neri che gli coprivano la nuca.  
«Bravo… ma la tua padrona non è ancora soddisfatta» disse.  
L’Orco cercò di voltarsi verso di lei, ma la mano dietro il suo cranio glielo impedì.  
«Cosa… cosa devo fare per accontentarla, padrona?» domandò, ancora boccheggiante.  
La Prima del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura sorrise deliziata dalla sua lesta disponibilità ad esaudirla. Era esattamente così che desiderava il suo schiavetto, pronto ad accontentare ogni suo capriccio, per quanto stupido e perverso esso fosse.  
Si sporse verso il suo orecchio e sussurrò: «Appena quell’uovo sarà pronto voglio che tu vada a Dalaran e compri degli stampi per uova più piccole. Le preparerai per me, io le metterò dentro di me… e poi tu berrai tutto quanto ciò che uscirà da lì».  
Era un’idea geniale e depravata che per qualche strana ragione piacque a Kilgore molto di più della media delle idee di quel tipo che le venivano e che si degnava di proporgli apertamente.  
Avrebbe dovuto preparare altre uova e ciò gli avrebbe permesso di prendere più dimestichezza con la procedura di temperaggio del cioccolato.  
Sorrise a sua volta e annuì, ansioso di mettersi all’opera.  
«Sì, lo farò. Come la mia padrona comanda».


End file.
